


Buku-buku di Balik Jeruji

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Kiss of the Spider Woman - All Media Types, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Experimental Style, Gen, Kiss of the Spider Woman fusion, Metafiction, Social Commentary, books review
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pemerintah melarang buku-buku dikirimkan pada Kurogane. Fai hanya membaca novel-novel berisikan kisah cinta. Tapi hanya buku-buku itu yang tersedia di sel mereka. Untuk event GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buku-buku di Balik Jeruji

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenernya mau diikutin ke challenge-nya Asha juga, cuma ternyata baru sempet ngelarin sekarang. Jadi diikutinnya ke challenge Giveaway Hari Buku-nya Ambu aja. Rating M karena omongannya banyak yang nggak disensor. hihihi.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Tsubasa Chronicle adalah karya CLAMP, sementara Kiss of the Spider Woman adalah novel karya Manuel Puig.

\- Dari mana kau mendapat semua buku ini?

\- Kau sendiri punya buku-buku di kolong tempat tidurmu, Kuro-chan.

\- Buku-buku kepunyaanku kuselundupkan saat masuk ke sini, tapi bukumu bertambah terus. Lama-lama sel kita bisa berubah menjadi perpustakaan novel roman picisan.

\- Hei! Setiap manusia butuh membaca kisah roman kalau tidak mau berubah menjadi robot tanpa hati sepertimu.

\- Aku di sini karena aku punya hati dan tidak tega melihat rakyat dikuasai sekumpulan manusia tanpa hati yang menamakan diri mereka pemerintahan. Jadi, bagaimana caramu mendapatkan buku-buku itu?

\- Mamaku yang membawakannya. Mama tahu aku suka membaca novel, jadi dia membawakannya setiap kali berkunjung. Kalau kau kehabisan bahan bacaan dan ingin pinjam, ambil saja yang mana pun, selama bukan yang sedang kubaca.

\- Dan sipir membiarkanmu mengambil buku-buku itu?

\- Tentu saja. Toh cuma buku. Cobalah minta pada seseorang yang menjengukmu untuk membawakanmu buku. Tiga buku di kolong ranjangmu sudah kusut kau bacai setiap hari.

\- Aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Sipir-sipir sialan itu membakar buku-buku yang dikirimkan padaku dan menyeleksi surat-suratku. Walau aku punya pulpen dan kertas di sini, tapi suratku tak pernah bisa sampai ke mana pun.

\- Ah, Kuro-tan yang malang. Mungkin kalau kau berhenti bicara soal pemerintah tanpa hati mereka akan memberikan buku-buku dan surat-suratmu.

\- Aku tidak bersedia menjilat bokong para sipir korup itu dan mengkhianati teman-temanku.

\- Pemikiran radikalmu itu yang membuatmu ada di sini, Kuro-san.

\- Toh rakyat yang menyanjung-nyanjung pemerintahan sepertimu tetap berakhir di sini dengan alasan konyol.

\- Pemerintah menganggap homoseksualitas sebagai kejahatan. Tentu saja aku ditangkap. Aku kurang berhati-hati.

\- Masuk penjara hanya karena penismu ereksi melihat dada bidang alih-alih payudara montok? Menurutku itu termasuk alasan paling konyol.

\- Kuro-chan hari ini banyak bicara.

\- Mereka membuatku kesal. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mencegah otakku tumpul.

\- Dengan cara memaki pemerintah?

\- Karena mereka yang ingin menumpulkan otakku dan mengubahnya jadi bubur.

\- Kau cuma gelisah karena tidak ada bahan bacaan. Nih, ambil beberapa bukuku.

\- Semuanya cerita cinta.

\- Kau mengejekku, ya. Cinta punya kekuatan besar, Kuro-wan. Cinta bisa menghapuskan peperangan atau memulainya. Sama seperti kelompokmu yang mulai menentang pemerintah karena kecintaan kalian pada rakyat.

\- Tapi cinta macam itu tidak ada dalam novel-novelmu.

\- Lagi-lagi kau meremehkanku. Apa kau tahu sekarang ini sedang tren kisah romansa kaum perjuangan? Konon itu karena cinta mereka terasa lebih… liar. Mereka bercinta dan berjuang. Ah, tapi semua jenis cinta adalah perjuangan.

\- Perjuangan yang mementingkan cinta seperti yang ada dalam kepalamu hanya akan menimbulkan egoisme pribadi.

\- Kalau begitu Kuro-chan tidak pernah jatuh cinta?

\- Kalaupun aku jatuh cinta, aku tidak boleh menuruti nafsunya.

\- Kuro-tan masih perjaka!

\- Tentu saja masalah seks lain soal, bodoh! Aku berhubungan seks dengan banyak perempuan, tapi tidak boleh ada cinta.

\- Karena kau mencintai rakyatmu.

\- Karena aku berjuang demi rakyat.

\- Tetap saja itu cinta, walau bukan romantis. Ayolah, baca beberapa bukuku. Setidaknya itu akan mengusir kebosananmu. Kalau kau tidak suka cerita cinta, setidaknya kau bisa menertawainya. Daripada marah-marah terus seperti ini. Nanti pembuluh darahmu bisa putus sebelum masa tahananmu berakhir.

\- Pilihkan satu yang… macho. Jangan tertawa! Aku serius!

\- Maaf, maaf. Habis ekspresi wajahmu yang bilang macho sambil bersemu kemerahan itu sangat lucu. Lagipula, seperti apa kisah cinta yang macho itu?

\- Yang tidak ada drama dan air mata. Kisah cinta yang terbangun tidak dari kata-kata dan janji-janji manis.

\- Ah… kisah cinta yang seperti menahan hajat. Kau pasti tidak pernah orgasme dengan nyaman.

\- Tidak usah pinjamkan bukumu kalau hanya untuk mengejekku.

\- Oke, oke. Hmm… kurasa aku tidak punya terlalu banyak cerita seperti itu. Aku suka kisah cinta yang indah dan menggetarkan hati. Tapi, oh, coba yang ini.

\- _Kiss of the Spider Woman_? Apa ini? Isinya hanya tulisan dalam garis-garis strip dan narasi panjang.

\- Manuel Puig sengaja menulisnya dalam bentuk eksperimental seperti itu. Gayanya menjadi fenomenal. Lumayan banyak cerpen yang ditulis dengan cara seperti itu belakangan ini.

\- Bagaimana kita tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara?

\- Itulah. Kau harus konsentrasi untuk membacanya. Sekali kau kehilangan konsentrasi, butuh membalik beberapa halaman untuk menemukan petunjuk terakhir tentang siapa yang sedang bicara. Tapi begitu sudah terbiasa dengan gaya bicara karakter-karakternya, kurasa kau bisa menebaknya dengan mudah. Itulah hebatnya Manuel Puig, dia bisa menunjukkan sifat dan kondisi psikologis karakter-karakternya hanya dengan rentetan dialog semata. Bacaan yang lumayan bagus untuk menstimulasi otakmu, kan? Kisahnya pun kurasa akan cocok buatmu.

\- Mm… ah sial! Mereka sudah mematikan lampunya.

\- Masih ada besok.

\- Tapi hari ini aku belum membaca. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur.

\- Coba kau ambil salah satu bukuku dari tadi dan bukannya terus mencerocos soal pemerintah tanpa hati dan cinta maskulin. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah bisa membaca beberapa halaman.

\- Akan kubaca dalam gelap. Kurasa aku bisa melihat huruf-hurufnya kalau cukup berkonsentrasi.

\- Jangan bodoh, bisa-bisa besok bola matamu mencuat keluar. Biar kuceritakan sebagian untukmu malam ini, sampai salah satu dari kita atau kita berdua ngantuk. Aku ingat cukup jelas ceritanya karena ini salah satu novel favoritku.

\- Baiklah. Tapi awalnya saja. Tentang apa novel ini, siapa tokoh-tokoh yang muncul di awal… jangan membocorkan keseluruhan kisahnya, apalagi akhirnya!

\- Iya, iya, Tuan Anti- _spoiler_. Sebenarnya _Kiss of the Spider Woman_ ini hanya punya dua karakter yang berdialog. Luis Molina dan Valentin Arrugui. Mereka teman satu sel di sebuah penjara di Argentina. Molina ditangkap atas tuduhan mencemari anak di bawah umur. Dia homoseksual, omong-omong. Sementara Valentin ditangkap karena menjadi salah satu anggota gerakan komunisme bawah tanah yang melakukan perlawanan terhadap pemerintah.

\- Hah? Mirip seperti kita.

\- Lucu, kan? Makanya begitu kau memintaku memilihkan buku, aku langsung teringat buku ini. Karakternya mirip kita.

\- Lalu?

\- Ceritanya dimulai dengan Molina yang sedang menceritakan kisah salah satu film yang pernah ditontonnya sebelum ditangkap pada Valentin. Molina ini seorang penata _display_ toko dan dia sangat suka menonton film di bioskop. Ingatannya juga termasuk bagus, dia sering menceritakan dengan begitu detail kejadian-kejadian di filmnya, seperti bentuk ruangan, jenis gorden yang dipakai, ciri fisik karakter utamanya...

\- Apa pekerjaanmu?

\- Penyihir.

\- Lanjutkan ceritanya.

\- Aku bercanda, Kuro-rin. Aku mengelola sebuah toko buku dan tidak terlalu suka menonton film. Tapi aku bisa ingat cukup detail buku-buku yang pernah kubaca. Karena itu aku menceritakan ini padamu.

\- Lalu? Ceritanya?

\- Valentin tidak suka gelap karena kegelapan membuatnya membayangkan teman-temannya yang masih berjuang di luar sana… kekasihnya… Jadi Molina menceritakan film-film yang pernah ditontonnya untuk mengusir kesepian mereka berdua.

\- Aku bukannya tidak suka gelap, justru menyukainya. Hanya saja aku suka gelisah kalau tidak sempat membaca di siang harinya. Dan aku tidak punya kekasih.

\- Cerita ini kan memang bukan tentangmu, Kuro-sama.

\- Baiklah. Teruskan.

\- Cerita pertama yang dikisahkan oleh Molina adalah tentang perempuan yang bisa berubah menjadi macan.

\- Hah? Omong kosong macam apa itu?

\- Ah. Kalau kau mau memprotes semua ucapanku, tidak perlu kuceritakan. Kembalikan bukuku.

\- Maaf. Tolong teruskan.

\- Jadi, di cerita Molina, perempuan itu awalnya bertemu dengan tokoh utama laki-laki di kebun binatang, saat perempuan itu sedang menggambar seekor macan. Si laki-laki jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan perempuan itu dan mengajaknya kencan. Si perempuan ragu karena merasa bahwa dirinya aneh, karena dia seolah bisa berkomunikasi dengan macan di kebun binatang. Lalu saat si laki-laki melamarnya beberapa kencan kemudian, ada perempuan aneh yang datang ke meja mereka dan bicara dengan si perempuan dalam bahasa asing. Si perempuan menolak ajakan pernikahan dari si laki-laki karena takut dirinya adalah salah satu keturunan perempuan macan yang akan membunuh pasangannya begitu mereka berhubungan seks.

\- Itu cuma ketakutannya dalam menjalin hubungan seks. Aku tahu banyak perempuan seperti itu. Mereka takut menyadari keliaran hasrat yang selama ini mereka pendam demi menjadi perempuan baik-baik menurut standar masyarakat.

\- Si laki-laki kukira juga mengira demikian. Dia berjanji tidak akan menyentuh perempuan itu setelah menikah sampai perempuan itu siap, selama si perempuan bersedia datang ke psikiater untuk memecahkan ketakutannya akan seks. Percaya pada janji itu, si perempuan akhirnya bersedia menikahi kekasihnya.

\- Tapi akhirnya berbeda...

\- Oh, si lelaki itu setia. Tapi menikah tanpa berhubungan seks itu bisa memengaruhi hubungan dua orang yang paling mencintai sekali pun. Meskipun tetap setia, tapi si lelaki mulai sering pulang larut untuk menghindari nafsu seksualnya terhadap istrinya. Dia juga jadi sering berkonsultasi dengan sekretaris perempuannya tentang istrinya yang makin terasa jauh. Di saat itu, si perempuan memergoki mereka dan terbakar cemburu karena mengira suaminya selingkuh.

\- Lalu dia membunuh mereka berdua dengan menjadi macan?

\- Tidak. Si lelaki dan sekretarisnya beruntung dan selamat. Yang tidak selamat adalah psikiater si perempuan macan yang berusaha 'membenahi' gairah seksual si perempuan macan. Si psikiater terbunuh saat mengajak si perempuan berhubungan seks dan perempuan itu sungguhan berubah menjadi macan.

\- Ouch. Sangat… Freudian...

\- Yah. Aku juga suka akhirnya yang tidak terprediksi. Dari cerita itu, Valentin akhirnya mengaku kalau dia punya seorang kekasih idaman, perempuan yang bukan perempuan yang dikencaninya sebelum dipenjara. Molina juga bercerita tentang lelaki idamannya yang straight.

\- Apa kau punya kekasih? Atau lelaki idaman?

\- Hanya itu yang bisa kuceritakan malam ini. Itu awalnya. Kau bisa baca lanjutannya besok.

\- Fai.

\- Selamat malam, Kuro-san.

\- Selamat malam.

 

 

 

\- Kuro-chan, makananmu hampir dihinggapi lalat! Cepat makan!

\- .....

\- Kuro-saaaan~ Aku tidak akan menghabiskan siangku untuk menjagai ransum jatahmu.

\- Aku sudah selesai membaca bukumu. Terima kasih.

\- Oh. Sama-sama. Apa Kuro-wan suka?

\- .....

\- Kuro-tan.

\- Kenapa kau terus memanggilku dengan segala macam variasi Kuro itu, sih?

\- Karena kau adalah Kuro-san!

\- Apa maksudnya itu?

\- Hehe. Kau mengingatkanku pada satu tokoh di buku komik Jepang yang suka kubaca waktu kecil dulu.

\- Ada yang mirip aku?

\- Mm-hmm. Kalau mukamu digambar ala komik Jepang kurasa akan sangat mirip. Sifatnya pun mirip kamu.

\- Bagaimana ceritanya?

\- Kuro-pon ingin kudongengi lagi?

\- Karena bukunya tidak ada di sini, kan?

\- Benar juga. Hmm… ceritanya tentang anak laki-laki yang gemar menyelidiki situs-situs arkeologi. Ada anak perempuan teman dekatnya sejak kecil yang rajin mengunjunginya ke situs arkeologi, seorang putri raja. Suatu kali, saat si anak laki-laki tengah menyelidiki reruntuhan kuno di kerajaan, sang putri menemuinya dan tiba-tiba reruntuhan itu hidup! Dan sang putri tersedot ke dalam simbol di reruntuhan itu! Makanya, si anak laki-laki dengan sigap menariknya sebelum sang putri tersedot sepenuhnya, tapi ternyata malah muncul semacam sayap di punggung sang putri dan kemudian boom! Sayap itu pecah dan bulu-bulunya berpencar dan menghilang ke sembarang arah. Putri pun tak sadarkan diri. Menurut pendeta kerajaan, bulu sayap itu adalah jiwa sang putri yang tersebar ke berbagai dunia, jadi si anak laki-laki harus mengumpulkannya kembali satu-persatu. Si Pendeta pun kemudian mengirim anak laki-laki dan putrinya ke seorang penyihir hebat yang bisa mengirim mereka ke banyak dunia. Di tempat penyihir itu mereka bertemu dengan dua orang lain yang nanti akan ikut bersama mereka ke berbagai dunia: seorang penyihir yang lari dari dunianya dan seorang ninja yang dibuang dari dunianya dan ingin kembali ke dunianya.

\- Yang mirip aku… si anak laki-laki?

\- Bukan. Si ninja nakal yang diusir dari dunianya.

\- Kau mengejekku lagi?

\- Eh, itu sungguhan! Itu ceritanya.

\- Jadi yang mirip aku hanya peran pembantu?

\- Kuro-sama tidak puas? Tapi di hatiku tokoh Kuro-sama jadi yang nomor satu, karena itu aku ingat terus. Aku suka kisahnya dengan si penyihir. Si ninja sering berdebat mulut dengan si penyihir yang selalu menggodanya, tapi di saat si penyihir sudah hampir putus asa, selalu si ninja datang ke sisinya dan membantunya. Bahkan setelah terbuka kedok si penyihir ternyata adalah mata-mata musuh mereka, si ninja tetap menolongnya. Kurasa mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai.

\- Penyihirnya perempuan?

\- Laki-laki.

\- Aku bukan homo.

\- Kan ini bukan tentangmu. Aku cuma ingat karena kamu mirip seperti si ninja Kuro. Sama seperti Valentin di bukuku ini. Si ninja dan Valentin sama-sama terus maju dan berjuan demi banyak orang, sama-sama tidak suka basa-basi dan tidak suka hal-hal melankolis, tapi sangat perhatian. Seperti kamu. Aku suka karakter seperti mereka, dan aku menyukaimu.

\- Apa ini pernyataan cinta?

\- Terserah mau kau anggap apa. Aku hanya mengapresiasi sifatmu yang keras namun perhatian itu.

\- Valentin akhirnya menjalin kasih dengan Molina, walau cuma sebentar.

\- Aku bisa paham alasannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak laki-laki kasar namun sebenarnya manis seperti Valentin.

\- .....

\- Kuro-wan, apa aku menyinggungmu? Mukamu tertekuk jelek.

\- Ibumu selalu rutin mengunjungimu, kan?

\- Ya. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kapan dia akan datang.

\- Boleh aku minta tolong?

\- Apa?

\- Periksa bukumu yang kupinjam itu.

\- Memang kenapa—hei! Kenapa kau coret-coret novelku? Jahat! Kenapa kau bisa begini tidak tahu terima kasih? Ini novel favoritku!

\- Tunggu, tunggu, Fai! Tenang! Aku minta maaf, tapi aku membutuhkan buku ini. Tolonglah. Aku akan menggantinya dengan uangku. Aku masih punya sedikit, ambil semua. Kau akan bebas delapan bulan lagi, kan? Bawa semua uangku dan belilah yang baru, tapi aku membutuhkan buku ini. Aku tidak akan bebas sampai lima tahun lagi.

\- Baiklah. Kalau buku ini bisa berguna untukmu.

\- Karena itu aku ingin minta tolong. Saat ibumu datang, bawa buku itu dan minta dia poskan buku itu ke suatu alamat. Apa bisa? Tidak sepertiku, kau diizinkan berkorespondensi tanpa pengawasan. Tempat-tempat yang kucoret di buku itu adalah pesan untuk kelompokku. Aku tidak akan minta mereka membalas pesanku ke rumah ibumu, tenang saja. Minta ibumu mengirim suratnya secara anonim.

\- Tapi kalau ketahuan, Mama bisa dituduh membantu usaha pemberontakan.

\- Kalau dikirim secara anonim, selama ibumu mengirimnya selang seminggu atau dua minggu dari saat menerimanya, tidak akan ketahuan. Lagipula isinya hanya sebuah buku. Pesan yang kutuliskan di dalamnya pun tidak berbahaya, hanya mengabarkan kondisiku di sini. Selain itu, alamat yang akan dituju surat itu adalah alamat petinggi pemerintah. Dia dan putranya diam-diam menyokong dana kelompokku.

\- Baiklah. Akan kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa membahayakan mamaku.

\- Itu permintaan seumur hidupku. Terima kasih.

\- Makan ransummu sebelum dinikmati lalat.

\- Oke.

 

 

 

\- Fai, bangun. Sipir memanggilmu. Ibumu datang.

\- Oh. Sebentar.

\- Jangan lupa bukunya.

\- Sial, aku hampir lupa. Maaf. Akan dikirim ke mana? Beritahu aku pelan-pelan.

\- Ingat ini baik-baik. Kediaman Tuan Kyle Westbrook, dia salah satu anggota parlemen. Alamatnya di Jalan Fausstranville nomor 55. Tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau ibumu mengirim paket ke tempat pro-pemerintah.

\- Fausstranville nomor 55. Kyle Westbrook.

\- Ya.

\- Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu.

\- Terima kasih, Fai. Aku berdoa semoga hidupmu selepas dari penjara akan selalu tenang dan damai.

\- Ah, Kuro-sama. Kau bicara seolah kau akan mati di sini.

\- Kurasa memang demikian.

\- Jangan pesimis begitu.

\- Lebih baik mati daripada bebas dari sini tapi seluruh gerakanku dipantau. Valentin juga mati di dalam penjara.

\- Kau jadi suka Valentin?

\- Aku menyukai Molina.

\- .....

\- Pergilah. Ibumu menunggu.

\- Tapi Molina adalah mata-mata yang dikirim sipir penjara untuk mengorek informasi dari Valentin...

\- Di akhir, Molina menjalankan permintaan Valentin, meski itu berakhir pada kematiannya sendiri. Loyalitas dan rasa cinta Molina pada Valentin membuatku kagum.

\- Buku ini kisah cinta yang kau sukai, ya?

\- Ya. Kisah tentang empat orang yang menjelajahi dimensi itu juga bagus. Aku suka si penyihir.

\- Dia juga mata-mata. Kau menyukai tokoh mata-mata?

\- Aku menyukai mereka yang menentang perintah dan mengikuti kata hati mereka, meski mereka telah berkubang dosa.

\- Bagaimana kalau aku juga ternyata adalah mata-mata?

\- Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendapat akhir seperti Molina.

\- Kuro-sama, kau baru saja meletakkan hatimu di telapak tanganku, tahu? Mengizinkanku menghancurkannya atau menyimpannya selalu.

\- Pergilah.

\- Kau laki-laki paling jahat, Kurogane.

\- Ibumu menunggu, Fai.

 

 

 

\- Bagaimana?

\- Aku berhasil mendapatkan alamat orang yang menyokong dana kelompok itu.

\- Astaga, kau sungguh luar biasa. Yang kuminta hanya informasi apa pun tentang kelompok itu, kau mendapatkan penyokong dana mereka! Luar biasa. Kepala penjara akan memintakan permohonan pembebasanmu segera jika informasi ini benar. Katakan, siapa penyokong dana mereka?

\- Aku tidak hanya minta pembebasan. Aku ingin pemerintah melindungi keluargaku dari kemungkinan balas dendam kelompok itu jika mereka bisa tahu siapa yang membuka kedok mereka.

\- Tentu, tentu. Bukannya sekarang ibu dan kembaranmu ada dalam lindungan kami? Kalau informasi yang kau berikan tepat, kau bisa berkumpul bersama mereka lagi dan menjalani hidup damai.

\- ....

\- Kami sudah mengirimkan laporan tentang kondisi keluargamu setiap bulan, kan? Mereka baik-baik saja, kan? Kami menepati janji.

\- Ya. Terima kasih.

\- Sekarang, di mana alamat penyokong dana mereka?

\- Pesan Youou untuk kelompok itu ada dalam buku ini.

\- Oh. Luar biasa. Lalu? Dikirim ke mana?

\- ....

\- Yuui?

\- Fausstranville nomor 55. Kediaman Kyle Westbrook.


End file.
